yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are six special gems of great power from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Created by the Cosmic Entities, they existed long before time began. The Infinity Gauntlet is a glove with six holes, one on each finger, and the sixth on the palm. The Infinity Stones can shift from their natural form to a gem form. Once shifted into gems, each Infinity Stone goes into one of the holes in the Infinity Gauntlet. This gives the Infinity Gauntlet its power, and thus gives the one who wears it power beyond comparison. The supervillain Thanos seeks their power for absolute control over the universe. The Stones *'Space Stone' - A blue stone with control over space. It was kept in a blue cube called the Tesseract. The Tesseract was taken to a vault on Asgard, after being used to recreate the Frost bridge connecting Asgard to different realms. Odin hid the stone at Norway until World War II where Johann Schmidt took it for power. Loki had the Tesseract, but gave it to Thanos to spare his brother's life. It was the second stone to be collected by Thanos. *'Mind Stone' - A yellow stone with control over mind. It was inside a scepter given to Loki by The Other. Loki used the scepter to control Hawkeye, Erik Selvig, and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The scepter was then used by Dr. Cho to create Vision. The Mind Stone was once on Vision's forehead until his destruction by the hand of Thanos. It was the last stone to be collected by Thanos. *'Reality Stone' - A red stone with control over reality and existence. It was initially in a liquid form called the Aether and used by Malekith the Accursed. The Collector previously had the Aether until it was acquired by Thanos. It was the third stone to be collected by Thanos. *'Power Stone' - A purple stone with control over energy. It was inside a silver Orb used by the people of Morag to harness its power. The Orb was inside a vault in Xandar prior to the planet's devastation by Thanos. It was the first stone to be collected by Thanos. *'Time Stone' - A green stone with control over time. It was held in the Eye of Agamotto, which allowed the Eye to bend time. The Eye was held in Kamar Taj in Strange's possession until Doctor Strange gave up the stone to Thanos. It was the fifth stone to be collected by Thanos. *'Soul Stone' - An orange stone with control over life and death. It is both the most mysterious and the most powerful of the stones. The Soul Stone was found on the planet Vormir guarded by the Stonekeeper known as the Red Skull and then claimed by Thanos. It was the fourth stone to be collected by Thanos. Trivia *The Infinity Stones will first appear in Super Foals and will be placed in Golden Oaks Library's treasure room. Gallery Space Stone.png|The Space Stone Mind Stone.png|The Mind Stone Reality Stone.png|The Reality Stone Power Stone.png|The Power Stone Time Stone.png|The Time Stone Soul Stone.png|The Soul Stone Category:Magical objects Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Treasures Category:Ultimate treasures Category:Stones Category:Gems